In our daily lives, we often encounter such situations where when we are making a phone call with a person and the person asks for the telephone number of a third party, we often usually need to exit from the call interface manually, and return to the desktop by tapping a Home button for example, and then search and open the contact list to obtain the mobile phone number of the third party. As another example, when a user is shopping online via e-commerce sites, if some problems occur in the purchasing procedure, and the sellers ask the purchasing information such as the order number or the courier tracking number, the user needs to exit the call interface manually, search the applications one page by one page until find the desired applications and open the corresponding applications to obtain the purchasing information. The above manual searching and opening of applications usually is time consuming, which results in a bad experience for the user and the callee. Thus, if there is provided a method for automatic application switching so that users can obtain related information provided by applications, user experience can be improved.